


Coke-a-NOla

by spider_sense_baby



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: peter is stupid, tony is a concerned dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_sense_baby/pseuds/spider_sense_baby
Summary: peter is an idiot.





	Coke-a-NOla

Ever since the bite, Peter has never once drunken a soda; always politely objecting whenever someone offered. So when he found himself working with Mr Stark, he never dared thought the rich-bitch would offer him a mear soft drink. But when the two were working on new web shooter looks, and Tony offered him a coke; Peter completely froze. Peter realized that the couldn’t handle the carbonation soon after the bite. So as he was about to kindly say no, he looked into his mentor’s eyes, They were so kind and welcoming, putting Peter into a trance. When Peter came back to reality, he could not bear to say no. “O-okay, yea, sure, I w-would love one.” Peter obliged, shakily taking the can from his mentor’s hands. peter opened the can and took a hesitant sip, flinched as the unfamiliar taste spread across his taste buds. He soon chugged the whole thing, not wanting the uneasy feeling in his stomach to last long. About half an hour later, Peter’s whole body began to shake violently, causing Tony took look at him concerningly. “Hey Pete, you good?” Peter looked over at the other, still shaking like fucking crazy, “Yea, I’m g-good!” Peter yelled, though not meaning to. "It’s j-just the carbonation is-sn’t mixing w-well with my spide-er shit.“ This caused the billionaire to go into a frenzy, calling for FRIDAY to get Bruce down there immediately. Later will come a stern talking to from Tony on how not to hide shit from him ever again.  
****  
prompt from: @//the-great-escapism and @//bi-dermann on tumblr  
(words 254)


End file.
